<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fim do túnel by libelulacolorida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671707">Fim do túnel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida'>libelulacolorida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Self-Sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A humanidade precisava de Harrow para liderá-la e Viren tinha que dá aos humanos a sua melhor opção de sobrevivência, mesmo que fosse necessários sacrifícios.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harrow &amp; Viren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fim do túnel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ele faria isso? Daria sua vida para seu rei? Considerava Harrow como amigo apesar de aparentemente ter sido uma amizade unilateral, mas talvez tenha sido um momento de raiva que Harrow disse aquelas coisas.<br/>
Viren sabia o que tinha que fazer pela humanidade era necessários sacrifícios e a humanidade precisava de Harrow para liderá-la e para isso era necessário um líder carismático amado pelo povo, Viren não era nada dessas coisas, as pessoas se afastavam de si com medo de sua magia e o esnobava por seu berço pobre. Mas Viren sabia que Katopolis precisava de um mago, afinal Xadia nunca deixaria de atacar, por isso passou a organizar suas notas, feitiços e descobertas deixaria tudo para Claudia sua filha era uma maga brilhante, mas ainda muito jovem e inexperiente.<br/>
Viren observou a cesta de palha que continha a cobra. Era a hora.<br/>
...<br/>
Sem soluções criativas, era isso que Harrow queria que Viren entendesse isso e que percebesse que ambos eram servos de Katopolis, nenhum tinha uma posição superior que os soldados do reino.<br/>
Harrow acordou e gritou horrorizado quando olhou para suas mãos elas não eram suas!<br/>
Nem sua voz era a sua! Buscou um espelho em desespero quase tropeçando no corpo no chão e pisando na cobra desviou por um tris de uma das cabeças que lhe atacou. Foi então que notou que o corpo jogado ali era o seu já frio e morto.<br/>
— Viren o que você fez! Seu idiota! Não era isso que eu queria!<br/>
Havia entendido o que o amigo havia feito, mas ainda assim olhar para o espelho e ver a reflexão do amigo era demais seu peito doía e a raiva tomou conta sabia que era uma péssima ideia mas ainda assim esmurrou o espelho.<br/>
— Seu idiota! Seu idiota! Sem soluções criativas!<br/>
Sentiu lágrimas encherem seus olhos.<br/>
A porta de seu quarto foi aberta depois de várias batidas Opeli, Soren e alguns guardas estavam ali.<br/>
— O que aconteceu aqui? — A mulher exigiu a voz firme olhando para Harrow com desprezo, o rei teve que se lembrar que quem ela via era Viren.<br/>
— Uma grande desgraça<br/>
...<br/>
Claudia o encontrou no corredor estava sendo seguido por Opeli , Soren havia sumido depois de saber a verdade provavelmente lamentando a morte do pai e olhar para Harrow  agora era a mesma coisa que olhar para o pai dele.<br/>
— Pai! Você não vai acreditar aquelas duas últimas borboletas eram diferentes espécies.<br/>
Claudia lhe mostrava duas borboletas presas em um pote elas pareciam absolutamente iguais.<br/>
— Claudia agora não é o momento — Opeli disse rígida, Claudia franziu a testa, mas levantou os ombros logo depois.<br/>
— Depois a gente conversa, pai!<br/>
Harrow apenas conseguiu manter sua boca fechada se a abrisse, cairia no choro e provavelmente xingaria Viren até o fim de sua vida.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>